The present invention relates to hand and thumb supports worn for protection and/or rehabilitation, and in particular to a moldable thumb brace which provides functional support to the thumb without obstructing the palm and impairing the ability to grasp an object by the hand.
Hand splints and similar devices for the fingers and thumb typically utilize a rigid splint which fixes the thumb or other body part in a single position and prevents any flexing or hyperextension of the splinted or supported appendage. Such rigid or fixed methods of support are modeled upon the rigid splints utilized in the setting of bone fractures, the object in setting bone fractures being complete immobilization of the limb to enable correctly aligned healing of the fracture. Such complete immobilization also is intended to protect the fractured limb and discourage its use during the healing process.
However, it is often desirable to support a sprained or strained or otherwise injured appendage, such as a finger or thumb, in a manner which does not completely immobilize the digit and which permits near normal, but guided and restrained use of the digit. Prior art devices generally do not permit such restricted and guided movement of the injured digit, but rather tend to fix the digit in a single immobilized position typical of a fractured finger or thumb splint. Furthermore, prior art supports or splints are generally of designs which obstruct the palm of the hand and the grasping surfaces of the fingers and thumb thus rendering the grasping ability substantially debilitated.
Additionally, a problem presented is that prior splints or supports are typically constructed in a generalized configuration and cannot be closely adapted to the individual size and shape of the digit to be supported. Another limitation is that flexing of the thumb or other digit of the hand is determined by the materials used and their inherent rigidity. No provision is made for the adaption of the splint or support to the abilities of the particular individual or the limitations of the particular injuries.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a support for a thumb or other digit of the hand which permits movement of the digit in a reduced, but supported range of motion and which does not immobilize the digit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for supporting and guiding movement of a thumb or other digit which does not obstruct the palm surfaces of the hand or the digits, but allows relatively unimpaired grasping of articles by the hand.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a support for a digit which is moldable to conform to the shape of the digit in order to guide movement in a defined direction.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a support for a hand digit which can be repetitively molded to conform to changes in hand dimensions or to be utilized by a second user.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.